The present invention generally relates to elongated edge protectors for protecting an edge or corner of an item being shipped or transported. More specifically, the present invention relates to an elongated edge protector having a cushion insert to provide additional protection, durability and reinforcement at the corner of the item being shipped.
Packages, articles, products, palletized loads and the like are often subject to damage during shipping or transit. One traditional method of shipping a product, such as a large appliance, involves packaging the product within a cardboard box having cardboard inserts for positioning and holding the product within the box. After each product is packaged within a box, individual boxes or multiple boxes are assembled into an orderly stack onto a pallet or shipping crate. Once the product or products are positioned onto the pallet, the entire pallet is typically wrapped in a heat shrinkable plastic sheet to maintain the integrity of the assembled stack.
During shipment and storage, the corner edges of each box may become damaged. Thus, before the product or products are wrapped with the heat shrink plastic material, edge protectors are often used along the outside corners of the individual box or assembled stack. Edge or corner protectors are typically formed from one or more pieces of paperboard, cardboard and/or corrugated cardboard folded into a rigid V-shape member having a pair of transversely oriented leg members joined at an apex.
In certain situations and with certain products, it is desirable to provide a cushioned edge protector that enables ease of use while providing adequate strength and product protection. Although a cushioned edge protector is desirable, the edge protectors must also be stackable for storage prior to use.
Typically, cushioned edge protectors are most often formed from expanded polystyrene foam (EPS) which has good cushioning properties for protecting the product being shipped but has a tendency to break apart and lose its integrity upon contact with other articles. When this type of cushioned edge protector is used during shipment of products, the edge protector can become broken and damaged, which creates an unpleasant appearance and reduces the effectiveness of the protector.